Combat sports, particularly combat sports such as wrestling, grappling, and mixed martial arts involve high impact, vigorous, dynamic movements that benefit from unrestricted motion. Protective gear and clothing worn must balance function with comfort which are often mutually exclusive.
A short pant most commonly worn during training and competing in combat sports is typically a basic short pant with modifications specifically for the desired use. These modifications include lack of metal hardware for protection and side slits and incorporation of stretch panels for less restricted movement, particularly of the legs. As such, a typical athletic short pant may use an elastic waistband for fastening the short pant. Alternatively, the short pant may use a drawstring or Velcro®. The material used is also chosen for the desired use. As such, materials are often lightweight, strong, and may incorporate anti-bacterial technology.
Most features to protect the wearer and to provide the wearer with a short pant that allows full range motion result in a less comfortable short pant. Typically the sturdiest fabric and reinforced stitching produce a short pant that is heavy and bulky and therefore uncomfortable.
Another shortcoming of a short pant currently used in combat sports is that they are designed to promote comfort and protection of the individual wearing them without any benefits to the partner or opponent merely incidental. There is a need for a short pant that is comfortable and yet provides protection for both the wearer and the training partner or opponent.